


Good Boy Sweater

by supremeleadershitlord



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadershitlord/pseuds/supremeleadershitlord
Summary: Body worship with soft Ben Solo
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You
Kudos: 18





	Good Boy Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ask I received on tumblr for Ben fluff
> 
> "I had an idea and I needed to share it with you: body worship from Ben (in his good boy sweater). He'd spend hours just kissing and touching every single inch of you, enjoying the way you beg him to do more but he refuses, drawing it out."

It had been a while since Ben Solo lifted the veil of darkness that was Kylo Ren. Signs of the former Supreme Leader would show every now and then and nightmares still plagued him but one thing was constant… the softness Ben showered you with. It felt as though he was determined to make up for every bad thing he did despite your protests.

You lounged in the pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon bored out of your mind while you waited for Ben to return. You two were in the process of tracking down the remnants of the First Order to ensure it wouldn't rise again. While you typically worked as a team, occasionally he would ask you to stay on the ship in some of the more hostile parts of the galaxy.

You hugged your knees to your chest and pulled the large black sweater you were wearing up and over your knees. What started as a small rip on the side had grown by several inches from how often you wore it but it was still your favorite article of clothing.

“You know, I do have other shirts you can take that are just like that one,” Ben said from behind you. Spinning the chair around as fast as you did made you slightly dizzy. He was leaning against the wall with an adorable smile on his face. You leapt from your seat and sped towards him, jumping into his big welcoming arms. He lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

"Like the one you’re wearing?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are you asking for the shirt off my back, Mrs. Solo?" He asked against your lips.

“Yes, but only so I can see what’s underneath.” You smiled and kissed along his jaw to the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll give you the one I’m wearing if you throw that one away,” he offered as he carried you away from the cockpit towards the bedroom the two of you had set up on the ship.

“But this one is special. It’s from the night I finally got you,” you said between kisses down the side of his neck.

“You’ve always had me, sweetheart. Even when I was lost.” He lowered you to the bed like you might break if he wasn’t careful. The second your back hit the mattress, his lips were on yours but he was gentle and slow, his tongue dragging across your bottom lip before slipping it passed your lips.

Your hands moved down his body to the hem of his sweater but he stopped you, pinning your arms to the bed.

“Not yet,” he whispered as he peppered kisses down your neck. His hands moved down your sides and settled at your waist.

“No fair,” you protested when he began sliding his old tattered sweater up your stomach, “why don’t I get to take yours off?”

“My impatient wife, you’ll get what you want,” he smiled and moved up long enough to kiss you, “but I get what I want first.”

“Why? I was good while you were away.” You tried to sit up but he used the opportunity to pull the sweater over your head and ease you back down.

“Because I’m letting you keep this.” He dangled the balled up fabric above you and tossed it aside.

“You’re letting me keep it? Don’t act like you don’t love seeing me in it every time you come back,” you teased, watching him leave a trail of kisses across your ribs.

“I do, but you deserve better than a ripped sweater,” he said before licking and kissing up your neck, "now hush and let me enjoy this."

He took his time kissing your neck before moving to your chest, sucking each hardened nipple into his mouth. You arched your back and moaned softly when you felt his teeth gently tug on the sensitive flesh.

"I missed you so much." You smiled down at him, threading your fingers through his hair while he moved his hands over every curve of your body.

"Of course you did," he grinned at you and kissed across your hip, "but not as much as I missed you, I guarantee that."

You laughed and squirmed under him, he knew that was a ticklish spot. A devilish smile spread across his face when he moved to the other hip to torture you a little more.

"Ben, stop teasing and fuck me already," you laughed and pushed his shoulders but he didn't budge.

"You have a foul mouth, Mrs. Solo." He shook his head in mock disappointment and tugged your pants down just enough to reveal your wet panties.

"This for me?" He asked, licking his lips as he ran the tip of his finger over the wet spot on the light blue fabric.

"Yes, see how much I want you?" You whined, rolling your hips to create any friction you could get. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the spot, teasing you further.

"Ben, please? I'm dying here."

"Soon, I promise. Just let me enjoy this a little longer." His lips trailed down your inner thigh, sending a shiver through your entire body. He always had a way of making you feel like the most beautiful girl in the galaxy and it was addicting. It was such a normal aspect of your relationship that sometimes you took it for granted without meaning to.

Watching him kiss down each leg and run his big hands up and down your thighs was something you would never get tired of. There wasn't enough time in each day to properly thank him for loving you so completely, but you always tried to show it. Even at night when he tossed and turned, chasing sleep while the ghosts of his past breathed down his neck. You always pulled him close and held him tight until the fear subsided. There were no words that could properly describe the deep appreciation you had for him.

"I love you, Ben," you smiled when he kissed along your ankle.

That familiar big, adorable smile appeared and you fell even more in love with him.

"I love you more."


End file.
